


Endless Tears

by SentimentalLady



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Coming Out, Gen, Multi, Other, Trans, Transgender, Transphobia, mtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentimentalLady/pseuds/SentimentalLady
Summary: Jayden,a closeted Trans-woman decides on one fateful night to come out to her family and panic ensues..
Kudos: 3





	1. A Night Gone Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jayden,a closeted Trans-woman decides on one fateful night to come out to her family and panic ensues..

Some Endless Tears by SentimentalLady (TW Dysphoria,Abuse,Blood,Self Harm)

Chapter 1 : A Cool Night Gone Badly 

Jayden layed streched out on her bed in her room.She was thinking so many thoughts in her head at this moment and she felt so sad and depressed at even thinking about what her parents would say.Jayden knew that her parents treated her well,looked out for her and showed care and affection most of the time for her but she still didn't trust her parents enough to not hurt her for being herself.Jayden picked up her journal/diary that she always wrote in the express her feelings,dysphoria,emotional outbursts and many other personal stuff.She opened it and spent some time skimming through the pages of it,which were mostly filled with her Dysphoric stuff and Trans stuff.She even started to leak a tear in her eyes at all of the things that she went through and never told anyone about and that she had only come out to her friends,especially Samantha,a girl in her class who came from an accepting family,although she was cis she still was understanding and her family even offered to welcome Jayden in their house if her family's reaction to her coming out was violent.Jayden put that into thought for a while and decided that she was going to come out to her father named Wallace.She took a look back at her laptop and put it to sleep because she preffered it that way,after that she got up from her position on the bed and walked out into the hallway of the 2 story house and down the stairs and walked into the front house where her father was sitting on the sofa watching sports news.Jayden called her father's name and he soon answered in acknowledgement.Jayden then replied "Dad...i want to tell you something.." in a visibly shaky,unsure and timid voice.Wallace then invited his "son" to sit with him on the couch and tell him what he wanted to talk about.Jayden slowly and reluctantly hopped on the the sofa seats and looked at her father and said "Dad..i know that you care for me and all and i hope you don't take this to hard but...".Just as Jayden was ending that phrase,her father stopped her and hastily said "What is it ? I hope it's a good surprise", in an excited tone.Jayden then let out a deep sigh and lowered her head and got up from the sofa seat and stepped a few steps back from the sofa and her dad and showed her father the light blue,pink and white wristbands that she had on.Her father was confused and said "What did you want to tell me sonny ? i don't get it,nice bands tho" in a confused tone.Hearing her father misgender her made Jayden shiver in disgust but she didn't let it disrupt her for too much.Jayden then cleared her throat and prepared what she was going to tell to him.The next thing that she said was "Dad.....I'm Er...Tr..Trans.." i took a few seconds to sink in but her dad was surely shocked as well as her mother who was walking on the upstairs hall who overheard what was going on.Right after that Jayden's teeth started to chatter slightly and she released her hands from behind her back and rested them at the side of her torso,just incase her dad was going to hit her or something so she could defend herself.Mr.Wallace then sharply stood up and smoothed his hands,preparing to *bitch* slap his "son" for saying such a thing that he couldn't believe he said.Jayden's father now had a slightly tense and angry look on him and was visibly breathing heavily.Jayden's instinct kicked in and she knew that her dad didn't take it lightly and was going to hit her and she didn't think twice about turning around and running into the living room franticly.Jayden just kept running as she felt her body getting tense and full of adrenaline and shock but still moved her legs to run and was planning to run upstairs into her room,lock the door and block it with anything she could find.At this point Jayden's father's face was now filled with rage and was now chasing after his son who was at the bottom of the stairs by now,Mr.Wallace realized that he was slower than his "son" and resorted to stopping at a small table in the middle of the living room and picked up a water bottle that had some weight to it and threw the thing at Jayden,trying to aim for the back of her head or her back.Unfortunately Jayden who was carefully trying to climb the stairs,felt a shrieking,sharp,pounding pain hit her back.She looked behind to see a water bottle on the ground and her dad's arms pulling back from a throwing stance.Jayden kept her head straight ahead,ignored the slight aching pain in her back and focused on her target of reaching her room where she could plan what to do next.She eventually made it up the stairs and into her room where she frantickly locked her room and moved a chair,some long bags and other spare stuff behind the door to stop her father from intruding in her private room.She then started to cry uncontrollably as she packed up her laptop & charger,phone,her pink coloured water bottle that was full of ice,a box of salted crackers,some shirts,underwears,leggings and pants in a haste into the bag,to some of which were pre-packed just in-case her father freaked out.Next after quickly wiping her hands across her face to wipe off the unstoppable flow of tears,she then opened the window that was next to her bed,threw her bag out from it,which landed on the soft grass safely.Jayden then swallowed her fears and jumped for all she had out of the window,she fortunately landed on a soft patch of grass,she felt a sharp pain near her knee but she knew that she had to make a bee-line to Samantha's Family's House which luckily was about a run up the hill and past a few terraces the their house.Jayden picked up her bag and made a run for all she could,she jumped over the sharp,wooden fence but not without scratching her leg and having the wound dig so deep into her leg,that it ripped a small piece of fabric,or whatever leggings are made from,and also made a gash into her flesh.Jayden didn't even notice this until she was running up the gap and felt some liquid rush down her lower left leg,she took a quick look to see a piece of cloth torn from the regular stiching and the orange fabric being stained by her blood.She knew she had to ignore this and keep running so all she did was finish rip some of the cloth from her leggings and wipe the blood off and just carried onto one of the well-paved roads which were covered by large mango trees that were sheltering fallen mangoes,She eventually stopped running abd remembered how nice Samantha and her family was and even cheered up a bit even with her parents probably phoning the police and blood still dripping from her ankle,she just kept running.

I started writing this story in December 2020 but i wanted to continue this Chapter tonight,I hope you enjoyed it,i love to write these types of stories to bring out emotion and stuff but i didn't mean it to trigger anyone,i wanted it to bring awareness and stuff,but anyways i would most likely release or type Chapter 2 probably near the opening of Febuary 2020,depending on how much school work and how my priorities are figured out.  
Have A Good Day/Night :)


	2. Safety ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jayden makes it to her friends house,but she is still worried about what her parents might be planning for her...

After a while Jayden finally reached the fence of Samantha's Family's House,she was exhausted,tired and in a collage of emotions.Remembering the pretty,black,polished metal fences made Jayden remember about her leg,that at this point was sucessfully being plugged by the strip of cloth from her leggings to which she pressed down on it,even somehow forgetting that they're was a deep gash there and she almost let out a shriek but she covered her mouth with her tear-soaked hands to keep the noise level in the neigbourhood down.Samantha who was in her bedroom on the 2nd level of the 2 story house,was jamming to some tunes on her tablet and had her legs crossed and was laying comfortably in the bed with her head on the pillow.Soon she was loudly interupted by a catchy ringtone,which was a call from Jayden,she then quickly turned down the volume on her tablet,loosend the headphones and got up from her bed and looked outside,while talking to an emotional and sobbing Jayden.She then alerted her mom who was in the living room watching the nightly news that Jayden was outside and she needed their help.Samantha quickly ran out the back doors of her house to greet her sobbing friend with a close hug (She had told Jayden to come to the back gate for her safety).Jayden just sobbed and sobbed and fell to her feet as she tried her best to muffle out and explain what happened with her dad,Samantha reached her hand out and picked up Jayden and hugged her as they slowly walked into her parents house,Samantha kept telling Jayden that everything was going to be ok and that she knew how it felt,when she actually didn't know or even experience how Jayden felt,she was just saying the latter to make her feel better.Anyways after that Samantha pulled up a chair at the dinner table and gave her a warm blanket and told her that she was going to make Jayden's favourite Hot Chocolate which for some while actually helped Jayden calm down and pull herself together.She still remembered that she needed to tend to her bloody leg and limped over to the front table to grab a few napkins from the dispenser and get back to her seat.She then tried her best to peel off the now bloody cloth that was plugging the gash in her leg slowly as possible but she realized that the cloth had just about been stuck together by her blood,which was now sticky and hardened to her leg.She still kept persisting and with all the strength she could,ripped the plugged cloth off,to which she immediately let out a scream in pain,as she discovered that the small piece of cloth had also tore off a piece of skin that was healing and also some dried blood.Samantha quickly ran to Jayden's aid and noticed that she was holding the bottom of her left leg and clenching her teeth.Samantha then grabbed some napkins and some wrapping cloth and tried her best to once again calm down her anguished friend.Jayden told her what happened to cause her leg to be cut and luckily Samantha,who was a self-proclaimed "Expert" on health sat her friend on the sofa,stretched out,while she went upstairs to get one of her medical bags.She came back to Jayden in a hurry and started tending to her,1st with some rubbing sanitizer,to make sure that the wound woulnd't be infected with any germs to which it took a while to calm her sobbing friend down and convince her to use the sanitzer for her own good.Samantha then passed a sanitizer/rubbing alcohol soaked cotton ball to Jayden,who then struggled and just dabbed it on the wound lightly,Thankfully this time,she muffled her mouth and held strongly,avoiding another anguished outburst,which at this rate,would definitely alert the neighbours.The next safety step was having her lower left leg wrapped with some medical cloth and her friend assuring her that she would be ok and to make it even better,handed her a cup of Hot Chocolate,to make everything better.Soon Samantha sat next down to her friend and she hugged her and actually,explained,comfortably and in a calm way what led up to the moment to her getting away from her parents,she was also worried that her parents most likely called the police and they were out for her.Back at Jayden's house however,her father and mother were in their bedrooms,discussing what they would do with their runaway "son".Mr.Wallace quickly suggested that he go out in his truck and personally catch his son back in vengence,his wife didn't even have a full,complex understanding of what was going on and she preffered to call the cops,who would be more suited with this situation.Mr.Wallace who knew that the police wouldn't take in a missing person's complaint or report,24 hours after dissapearance,would give her "son" too much time to plan a way out of town.Mr.Wallace took action fast and went into the kitchen to get himself a cup of creamer coffee and hastily got into his truck and drove out of the terrace,onto the main highway to maybe find his son running on the sidewalks or something.He most likely thought he was at a friend's house,but he didn't know any friends that he really had,he was usually quiet and was shy and didn't have a good relationship with his father,who personally,Jayden thought was abusive and harmful.Back at Samantha's House,she invited Jayden to one of the spare bedrooms in the house that she could stay in for as long as she needed.Jayden was so happy and relieved that her best friend's family was treating her so well,and was understanding and provided a safe place for her to be.Jayden brought her bag into the room and carefully unpacked most of it,especially her clothes which she layed out on the bed,because she was going to take a quick shower after all of that stuff had happened,with her being exhausted,sweaty and hoping a nice shower would help her relax for a bit.After her shower,she came back into her room and dressed up for the night and brought out her laptop,ready to message her other friends on EdwardSpace.com (spoof of TrevorSpace.com)what happened to her and play some video games,which might help relax the mood and even offer some enjoyment.Samantha who had already went back into her room and was continuing listening to her music,but was also thinking about what to do with Jayden.Her parents were probably after her and she would get the crap beat out of her if she went back,which would be the worst-case scenario.Samantha really wanted to help her friend and even came to her "rented" room and discussed some personal things with her,but other than keeping her with their family,she was clueless.Nevertheless she kept listening to her tunes but also wondered what would she do with Jayden,will her parents search for her ? and What would the police do ? These thoughts pondered in Samantha's mind all night until she went to bed,still thinking of poor Jayden's troubles...

The next chapter will most likelt be coming soon within 2 weeks as i shall be working on it and other stories throughout then.I hope you enjoyed this Chapter and Have a Good Night :)


	3. Cancelled

I am sorry to announce but i am ending production of any more chapters for this story.I kinda found a few flaws in it,plus i am possibly going to do another story instead of continuing this one.Sorry for any inconvienience.


End file.
